dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Play Nice
paul Hamiltoñ Hernandez Quimbaya Chloe Moretz "I am one of the few people who does not say I love you or I love you just for saying it, but I say it when I really feel it" beautiful image with a love phrase, adorned with hearts, stars and a nice panda bear, that you can download and share on your Facebook wall if you are as the phrase indicates.♥♥♥♥When you love a person a lot you may need to be happy, if that person stops being, that happiness will disappear. I do not say that it disappears forever, but for a long time one will be sad and miss that person. When you love someone very much, that person becomes a light and a guide that illuminates our path, and that is what the image of love that we want to leave you next speaks of. Without you my life does not make sense. You are that light that illuminates and gladdens my path. The image has a sad teddy bear with the phrase commented above. I hope you liked it and that you use it to show your partner that they love you with all their heart and that it is very important in their lives.☺☺☺They say that indifference kills, and the same happens when someone ignores us, especially when the person who is ignoring us is someone who matters a lot, that makes us very sad and it is very difficult to overcome. When the person who is ignoring us is someone we do not care we can ignore it and let everything go, but when it is someone very close or someone we love a lot, the pain can make us very bad. Therefore, today we leave this collection of images with phrases of feeling ignored to download the one they like the most. If you are feeling identified with the phrase, we invite you to download it and use it as you like, you can upload it to the facebook wall or publish it by whatsapp.Although it seems that life is long, in reality we do not know if it is long, one does not know if it will live for many years or if it will start in the next minute. Once people understand that, they will just reflect on how important it is to take advantage of every second of their lives, not waste time on petty things or bad things, not waste time on people who do not allow us to be happy. Then we leave several images with reflections on life is short. I hope this phrase has invited you to reflect on the importance of taking advantage of every second of our lives. Nobody has bought life, and every minute we lose we will never recover it. We invite you to download the images that you like and share them with your friends, you can upload it to the facebook wall so that everyone can see it and also think about it.We continue to leave images with phrases of reflection about life, people and situations that may happen to us. We all know that we can cross with many types of people, good and bad, generous and not so much ... and today's phrase is dedicated to them, he says exactly: In this life there are many kinds of people ... there are those who believe a lot and they are so insignificant that they do not deserve the penalty of being named ... And there are those who remain anonymous with their humility and are giant people. This phrase invites us to reflect on the kinds of people we can meet (or have already met) throughout our lives. There are people who believe that they are very important, self-centered, bad people, that in the end it is not worth mentioning because they are insignificant and have no importance for us. But there are also other types of people, those who from the most absolute anonymity are honest people, faithful, humble, and that mean a lot in our lives. Surely they have already crossed with the two classes of people in their lives, so we must try to keep those that are in the second group, those are worthwhile and will always be next to us when we need them. If they share what the phrase says, we invite them to download it and then post it on social networks.Although it seems that life is long, in reality we do not know if it is long, one does not know if it will live for many years or if it will start in the next minute. Once people understand that, they will just reflect on how important it is to take advantage of every second of their lives, not waste time on petty things or bad things, not waste time on people who do not allow us to be happy. Then we leave several images with reflections on life is short. I hope this phrase has invited you to reflect on the importance of taking advantage of every second of our lives. Nobody has bought life, and every minute we lose we will never recover it. We invite you to download the images that you like and share them with your friends, you can upload it to the facebook wall so that everyone can see it and also think about it.